Iris Maulseria
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: A warm dark chocolate, simply brushed to what his definition of perfect that being what it always tends to look like unless something happens to change that. Skin: A smooth lightly tanned cream, he isn't dark or pale, he is in the midden variety. He does, however, have a few light scars here and there. They litter his body but mainly just his hands. Eyes: a simple yet complex looking brown. They are cold and calculated as if assessing everything around him in the finest detail, but you could say he has a resting bitch face. Height: Iris is 5'3" but his attitude and overall personality measured by height would make him one tall asshole of guy. Weight: he's around 110 last time he's checked. Although that's up for debate. Noticeable Features: his face is lightly littered with freckles. Personality Personality-wise, Iris is complex and difficult to read. At his core, he is independent and has the need to keep those dear to him safe, nothing being able to stop him from protecting those he cares for. He fears that he could lose them similar to his parents. He mainly presents himself as a very angry and quite serious boy, easily intimidating people and often, when he speaks, he revels in fierce, sharp and at times sardonic intelligence, and exhibits great pride. As a quite deadly elemental, he has been taught by his father to be confident in his decisions, as they decide the fates of both himself and others. He has a keen sense of integrity and self-worth and it is difficult to dissuade him from a choice already made, however, he does seem to have a sadistic streak. Toying with a certain few and manipulating them to a certain extent often times coming off as controlling when in reality, he wants to see what makes them tick. What scares them…..what breaks them. But below all that shit he's a lonely boy who wants to find a new family but must push it away for the time being and the sake of becoming so certain people need him to be. But another interesting thing about our young man is that he craves physical contact but tends to restrain himself from getting it. Often times he will grow angry when people touch him without his consent, even a simple tap to his shoulder will probably get you a very rude remark and your feelings hurt. Abilities Despite his appearance, Jacobi has the extraordinary ability to manipulate fire much like most Elemental magic users, however, his affinity is far more advanced than someone of his age should have. He appears to have quite the grip and reign of control over the cinders making him rather dangerous due to how precise he can be. The power seemly passed down to him by his father who was a man of similar prowess. In fact, the boy's familial line tends to show the flame bending gracing a handful of individuals. Now on all accounts, he is no expert at it, far from it, the most he grasp at is adept. He needs proper training to know just how far he can go, how far his fire can be stated and contained within his firm grasp. He knows things have limits, boundaries that shouldn't be pasted, Jacobi also understands that limits can be passed with discipline and the correct means of personal growth and development. He is merely a boy walking along a tightrope, the scarlet flame's waiting for him below, each choice he makes will determine whether or not he will struggle or thrive. To stumble or to….die. Now besides his connection to flame Iris has quite the skill set and very intelligent. Being the son of a retired hunter has its ups. History They say the fire is both destructive yet beautiful, That flame is the soul's breath brought forth from the core of one's being to illuminate and keep the dark creatures that lurk within the shadows away. However it isn't as simple as one might think, Iris learned this from a young age when those Scarlet flame's burned away his home stripping him of Max, of Penelope...of his mother and father. Taking away his family, he can still remember the night it happened, being awakened by the loud shatter of glass against mahogany flooring. The screams of his mother and cries of his father. The feeling of rushing toward his bedroom door only to find it locked, the handle nearly burning his hand. Burning wood and smell of smoke that began to spiral from the bottom of his door. Iris knows what happening, unlike his other siblings. He believed the stories his father told them, keeping up with what he was taught. How couldn't he when he had a similar telltale ability his father claimed to have. Frankly, his sister and brother were stupid not to take up the small excursions that their father offered like him. (WIP)